1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a composite trash container and, more particularly, to a composite trash container in which odoriferous and non-odoriferous trash may be separately contained.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many items in life are associated with smells generally found to be unpleasant. The fact is that the disposal of these items in everyday living can be a hassle. As an example, certain foods, such as meat and fish, generate smells once placed in a kitchen trash receptacle, often requiring the receptacle to be emptied long before it is completely filled. In addition, babies will generate a significant number of soiled diapers that, due to the smell, require frequent trips to an outside trash can. Similarly, pets such as cats generate considerable amounts of soiled litter that require more frequent trips to the outside trash than otherwise would be necessary. Because trips to an outside receptacle are not always convenient (such as when it is dark or there is inclement weather), people have resorted to various devices to decrease the odors that emanate from their household trash.
An example of a device used to decrease odors that emanate from household trash is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0005660. The device is used to dispose of kitchen trash in sealed trash packets formed from flexible tubing. The tubing is stored in a pack of tubing that surrounds a tubular guide. The tubing is pulled from the top of the pack of tubing, and fed through the tubular guide to a position beneath the tubular guide where it is sealed by fusion with a tube-sealing mechanism. When the section of tubing above the fused area is full of trash, a lever is operated to actuate the tube-sealing mechanism. The tube-sealing mechanism is configured to draw the tubing downward, fuse the tubing together above the trash packet, seal the tubing together again above the previously fused area to provide a base for the next trash packet, and cut the tubing at a location between the two fused areas to separate the filled trash packet from the tubing.
Another example of a device used to decrease odors that emanate from household trash is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,370,847 and 6,516,588, both issued to Jensen, et al. These related patents disclose a sealable diaper-disposal system that includes a container body, a tubular core on which flexible tubing is stored, and a tube-sealing mechanism having a pair of heating elements. The flexible tubing is pulled from the tubular core and passed between the pair of heating elements. The tube-sealing mechanism operates to move the pair of heating elements toward each other to fuse the width of the tubing, and away from each other to allow the tubing to be pushed into the lower portion of the container body.
Yet another example of a device used to decrease odors that emanate from household trash is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,200 to Jacoby, et al. This device also includes a tube-sealing mechanism, though “sealing” (e.g., closing off the tubing at a point in the length in the tubing) is obtained by putting twists in the tubing instead of fusing the tubing. The device has a container body with a hinged base, a hinged lid, and a channel-shaped flange mounted within the container body. A tubing cassette rests on the channel-shaped flange. Springs are fixed to the channel-shaped flange and project radially inward to engage a trash packet formed from the tube. The springs are equally spaced around the interior of the container to hold the package during the forming of a twist in the tube. When a tubing cassette is first installed, the open end of the tube is tied to form the bottom of a first trash packet. Trash is then inserted into the first trash packet and rests within the tubing near the knot. Once the first trash packet is filled, the tubing cassette is rotated so that the tubing stored therein rotates with respect to the trash packet that is being formed. The trash packet being formed does not rotate because it is held in place by friction between the first trash packet and the springs. Thus, a first trash packet is formed between the knot and a first twist in the tubing. Subsequently, objects are disposed and twisted in a like manner to form discrete trash packets with twists between them.
Of course, not all household trash is odoriferous. When household trash is non-odoriferous it is unnecessary to seal it in trash packets formed from tubular bags as described above. In addition, tubular trash bags tend to be more expensive than standard polymeric trash bags, therefore, it is uneconomical to use tubular trash bags to discard non-odoriferous household trash. Furthermore, because tube-sealing devices take some degree of time and effort to operate, using such devices to dispose of non-odoriferous household trash is inefficient. It would be useful if a device were available that efficiently and effectively includes receptacles for containing both odoriferous and non-odoriferous household trash.
Prior art devices have been disclosed that include multiple receptacles for containing different types of trash. Such devices, however, are primarily concerned with separating recyclable trash such as aluminum cans, plastic bottles, and newspapers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,758 to Tavel, et al., discloses a waste separator-receptacle including several drawer-type compartments that tilt outward to open for holding different types of recyclable materials. The device also includes a vertically oriented compartment in which newspapers are discarded. Aerosol dispensers are provided for deodorizing the recyclable materials. U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,843 to Mecke discloses a compartmented receptacle for use in recycling and waste disposal. The device has a cylindrically-shaped housing for storing several wedge-shaped containers in which recyclable materials are discarded. Each container is accessed though openings in a lid mounted atop the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,722 to Jones discloses a compartmented waste receptacle for discarding recyclable materials. The waste receptacle includes two lower compartments having tubular chutes extending vertically upward therefrom. The tubular chutes includes gaskets for limiting the speed that the deposited recyclable materials may travel, thereby preventing glass breakage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,301 to Brady discloses a vertical unitized compartmentalized separation/holding container which includes several compartments having hinged doors that open from the front. Within each compartment are retainer hooks for retaining bags in each compartment.
There are still other prior art devices primarily concerned with separating recyclable trash, though these are of a more industrial nature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,841 to Mezey discloses a container that is used for the segregation of recyclable materials. The container is intended to be used with a vehicle for the orderly collection of such recyclable materials. U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,945 to Becher discloses an automatic compacting, packaging, and disposal machine for recyclable materials.
Other prior art devices have been disclosed that include multiple receptacles to contain different types of trash. These devices, however, are primarily concerned with facilitating the attachment or supply of plastic bags. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,746 to Dickinson discloses a waste separation container including flexible lobes extending along the upper edge of the receptacle that allow a user to selectively locate trash bags within the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,017 to Li discloses a recycle and refuse container with a continuous supply of bags. The device includes a refuse container that may be divided into two sections, a trash bag housing for supporting two rolls of trash bags, and a base. The trash bags are fed from the rolls, through the bottom of the refuse container and draped over the sides of the container. When a trash bag is filled with trash, the bag can be pulled up and removed.
Still other prior art devices have been disclosed that include multiple receptacles to contain different types of trash. Although these devices are concerned with the separation of “wet garbage” and “dry garbage,” such devices do not adequately isolate the wet garbage to satisfactorily eliminate the odor emanating therefrom, nor do they provide for a convenient way to remove the garbage from the device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,305 to Rubsam-Tomlinson discloses a compost and dry storage enclosure device that is intended to be installed in a kitchen cabinet. The device includes a first container for the storage of material containing a high level of moisture (“wet garbage”) for use in a compost mixture. The first container further includes a removable cover to form a removable fluid-tight seal to contain the moisture and odor of the stored material. The device also includes a second container configured for receiving and storing material containing a low level of moisture (“dry garbage”).
From the above it can be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that there presently are no devices that solve the problems confronted by individuals that desire to conveniently separate odoriferous and non-odoriferous household trash. That is, although there are devices in the prior art for sealingly packaging odoriferous trash, these devices are inadequate for non-odoriferous trash because the bags that are used in such devices are more expensive than standard polymeric trash bags and the devices are comparatively more time-consuming to operate. Furthermore, although there are numerous devices in the prior art for separating recyclable materials, these devices are also inadequate since these devices do not sufficiently contain odors that emanate from odoriferous trash. The contents of all of the prior art references cited herein are incorporated by reference.